Prisionero
by ardalus
Summary: Separado de sus amigos, en un oscuro calabozo, esperando su inminente destino... Un fic sobre Kiba y Akamaru.


**PRISIONERO**

24-octubre-2011

_Semanas en la oscuridad, bañado por una tenue luz vespertina, escuchando gotas de agua al caer y estallando a la distancia._

_Intento moverme pero algo sujeta mis extremidades, no logro verlas pero escucho el arrastrar de mis propias cadenas._

_Estoy rodeado de sombras excepto por un pequeño haz de luz que baja desde lo alto e ilumina parte mi rostro. Levanto la mirada y por un diminuto agujero alcanzo a observar una pequeña ave, volando en un cielo de libertad._

_La brisa, el aire y la libertad que aquel animal disfruta me da envidia. Hace tan poco yo era igual delibre, pero ahora…._

_Capturado por desconocidos, torturado sin alimento, agua ni luz…, maltratado como a un perro que nadie quiere y abandonado por mis amigos._

_¿Me pregunto si me recordaran siquiera?_

_Hinata parecía una chica dulce y buena amiga, tan tierna e inocente, pero igual de fuerte que cualquier ninja que he conocido. Siempre me trato bien y cuido de mí cuando lo necesite. Nunca imagine que se quedaría inmóvil ante aquellos sujetos._

_Y Shino, el tipo más cool que jamás he visto, tan fuerte y confiable, y aunque me daba miedo en ocasiones siempre creí que me apoyaría hasta el final… pero simplemente desapareció._

_¡Cómo fue posible! ¡POR QUE LO PERMITIERON!_

_Yo hubiera dado mi vida por defenderlos, pero en cambio no hicieron nada… ni siquiera han de recordar que alguna vez fui parte de su equipo._

_Sobre todo él, no puedo creerlo… Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, crecimos juntos, cuide de él y me preocupe por todas sus necesidades. Siempre fue mi mejor amigo en este mundo y sin embargo ni siquiera dio un paso para ir tras de mí…_

_Aún recuerdo ver su pequeño rostro mientras estos sujetos se abalanzaban sobre mí y me golpeaban. Recuerdo su mirada fija mientras amarraban esas cuerdas alrededor de mí cuerpo y recuerdo las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras era arrastrado lejos de él…_

_Snif, snif… recuerdo… la sangre corriendo por el suelo y rodeando su cuerpo… recuerdo a Hinata arrodillada a su lado e intentado levantarle… sollozando… snif… Recuerdo ver a Shino a la distancia, corriendo en dirección de ellos y cuando por fin los alcanzo recuerdo una enorme explosión que los cubrió por completo…_

_Snif, snif… los… los recuerdo a todos ustedes chicos… y espero que se encuentren bien… donde quiera que estén._

—Levanto mi rostro a lo alto buscando consuelo en ese diminuto orificio de libertad. Intentando imaginar lo mejor para mis amigos, pero sabiendo que lo peor ha sucedido… no puedo evitarlo y grito con todas mis fuerzas.

¡De pronto! Un estruendo se escucha a lo lejos, el suelo retumba y cae polvo por todos lados. Se escuchan gritos y hombres correr. En medio de la oscuridad observo la puerta que me aprisiona, y debajo de ella veo sombras correr de forma estrepitosa.

Tras unos minutos todo cesa, el silencio se apodera del lugar y vuelvo a escuchar esa lejana gota de agua caer nuevamente.

—_¿Pero qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué fue todo eso?—_ Mantengo mi vista fija a lo bajo de la puerta y puedo observar como un par de sombras se dibujan.

Lentamente escucho el rechinar de la madera y una intensa luz ciega mi vista. Intento resistir y mantengo mi mirada fija en el resplandor.

—¡Por fin te encontramos!

—¡Estábamos muy preocupados!

—¡Kiba! ¡Hinata! ¡No puedo creer que sean ustedes! —Intento levantarme pero las cadenas me lo impiden.

—Espera un momento. —Hinata se agacha y acaricia mi rostro, me abraza y rodeando mi cuerpo intenta forzar la cerradura de mi cadena.

—En un momento estarás libre. —Shino me sonríe y al verlo me siento más tranquilo.

—¡Qué bueno es verlos de nuevo chicos! —No puedo contener mi alegría, quiero abrazarlos y hasta besarlos!

De pronto siento como las cadenas caen al suelo dejándome libre por completo. Hinata se aleja y me sonríe. No puedo evitarlo y me lanzo sobre ella besándola y gritando de alegría.

—¡Gracias Hinata! ¡Gracias!

—¡Me alegra que estés a salvo!—Esa voz, volteo y… ¡ES ÉL!

—¡KIBA! —Corro con todas mis fuerzas y salto sobre él, abre sus brazos y me recibe con alegría. Ambos caemos al suelo y beso su rostro.

—¡Yo también te extrañe…! ¡Akamaru!

—¡Qué bueno es volver a verte Kiba! ¡Amigo! —Mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas y noto que a Kiba le sucede lo mismo…

—¡Vamos amigo! ¡Volvamos a casa!—Kiba seca sus lágrimas y hago lo propio con las mías, se levanta, me da una palmada en la espalda y salimos caminando de aquel horrible lugar.

Uno junto al otro, todos, como un equipo, como ha sido desde el día que lo conocí, y como será por siempre.

Fin.

—***—

Nota del autor: De antemano gracias a todos los que leen y comentan mis fics. Se que no soy muy constante ni muy bueno, sobre todo comparado con las grandes autoras que rondan por estos lares, y por eso mismo es que agradezco enormemente su atención, y más aun sus comentarios jeje ( dejen muchos siiiii…?).

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**¡Y que la fuerza los acompañe!**

(Sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero que importa jeje)


End file.
